More and more computing devices are being used to view and/or listen to streaming video or audio content that may be copyright protected. Also, as video/audio content of increasing resolutions is streamed, computing devices may need to at temporarily store protected content. Owners of copyright protected content may place requirements on computing devices to ensure the content is not pirated or freely copied when it is streamed to the computing devices. These requirements may include configuring the computing devices to execute protected playback. Typically, protected playback includes decrypting protected content and placing the decrypted content into a secure memory for eventual output to a user of the computing device. However, while in the secure memory, the decrypted content is not accessible to host applications (e.g., an operating system) for the computing device.